Libri
Sin da subito la popolarità di Magic raggiunse l'ambito letterario. I romanzieri lavoravano in parallelo con i creatori delle carte, ma cercavano di informarsi quanto più è possibile, in modo tale da non contraddirsi a vicenda. Come per le espansioni, molti dei romanzi fino a Flagello sono ambientati nel piano di Dominaria, mentre da Mirrodin in poi la storia si sposta in altri piani. Libri senza ciclo Dieci romanzi, vennero pubblicati senza appartenere ad un ciclo specifico. Seppur dei romanzi diversi, alcuni di questi fanno riferimenti agli altri, tramite l'apparizione di personaggi. *Arena *The Cursed Land *The Prodigal Sorcerer *Ashes of the Sun *Song of Time *And Peace Shall Sleep *Dark Legacy *The Thran 'Greensleeves Trilogy' *Wispering Woods *Chians Shattered *Final Sacrifice Di questi dieci libri, solo The Thran è stato pubblicato dalla Wizards, gli altri nove sono stati pubblicati dalla Harper Fantasy. Cicli di Libri Tutti i libri appartenenti a questi cicli, sono stati pubblicati dalla Wizards. 'Ciclo degli Artefatti' *The Brothers'War *Planeswalker *Time Streams *Bloodlines: The Story of Urza's Destiny 'Ciclo Era Glaciale' *The Gathering Dark *The Eternal Ice *The Shattered Alliance 'Ciclo delle Maschere' *Mercadian Masques *Nemesis *Prophecy 'Ciclo Invasione' *Invasion *Planeshift *Apocalypse 'Ciclo Odissea' *Odyssey *Chainer's Torment *Judgement 'Ciclo Leggende I' *Johan *Jedit *Hazezon 'Ciclo Leggende II' *Assassin's Blade *Emperor's Fist *Champion's Trial 'Ciclo Assalto' *Onslaught *Libro *Scourge 'Ciclo di Mirrodin' *The Moons of Mirrodin *The Darksteel Eye *The Fifth Dawn 'Ciclo di Kamigawa' Ciclo tradotto completamente in italiano. *Il Fuorilegge: Campioni di Kamigawa *L'Eretico: Traditori di Kamigawa *Il Guardiano: Salvatori di Kamigawa 'Ciclo di Ravnica' *Ravnica: City of Guilds *Guildpact *Dissension 'Ciclo di Spirale Temporale' I primi due libri sono stati tradotti in italiano. *Time Spiral *Planar Chaos *Future Sight 'Ciclo di Lorwyn' *Lorwyn *Morningtide 'Ciclo di Lorwyn II: Ciclo di Landa Tenebrosa' *Shadowmoor *Eventide Romanzi Blocco Nel 2009 i piccoli romanzi che costituivano la storia di un blocco di espansione, vennero sostituiti da un unico romanzo che ne racconta la storia completa. *Alara Unbroken *Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *The Quest for Karn Planeswalker Novel Nel 2009 vennero pubblicati dei romanzi, ognuno dedicato ad un planeswalker diverso. *Agents of Artifice, con protagonista Jace Beleren *The Purifying Fire, con protagonista Chandra Nalaar *The Curse of the Chain Veil, con protagonista Liliana Vess *Test of Metal, con protagonista Tezzeret Antologie Le antologie Distant Planes e Tapestries sono state pubblicate da Harper Fantasy, mentre tutte le altre dalla Wizards. *Tapestries *Distant Planes *Rath and Storm *The Colors of Magic *Myths of Magic *Dragons of Magic *The Secrets of Magic *Monsters of Magic Le Guide dei Planeswalker Nel settembre del 2008 venne pubblicato il primo dei libri, che avrebbero fatto da guida per i planeswalker, su ogni nuovo piano da loro visitato. Dopo le scarse vendite, il progetto venne trasformato in articoli pubblicati periodicamente sul web. *A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara *A Planeswalker's Guide to Avacyn Restored *A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad *A Planeswalker's Guide to Magic 2012 *A Planeswalker's Guide to Mirrodin Besieged *A Planeswalker's Guide to New Phyrexia *A Planeswalker's Guide to Zendikar Altri 'Fotoromanzi' *Gerrard's Quest *Path of the Planeswalker *Path of the Planeswalker II 'Compilation' *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II 'Fumetti' *Antiquities War *Arabian Nights *Dakkon Blackblade *Elder Dragon *Fallen Angel *Fallen Empire *Homelands *Ice Age *Legend of Jedit Ojanen *Magic the Gathering Comics *Magic the Gathering: The Spell Thief *Magic - Urza & Mishra *Nightmare *Serra Angel *Shandalar *The Shadow Mage *Urza-Mishra War *Wayfarer *What's New with Phil & Dixie Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki